


Dude, You're Loopy

by Shapeshiftinterest



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Temporary Amnesia, hitting on your husband, waking up to a concussion and a hot stranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapeshiftinterest/pseuds/Shapeshiftinterest
Summary: after a recent monster fight, mao mao wakes up in the hospital to a concussion and a hot stranger
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Dude, You're Loopy

**Author's Note:**

> based on this video  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DiviQfLyQX4
> 
> yeah, i didn't look up anything about concussions, i just based it on the video and used the dialogue
> 
> i know the video guy and mao are in the hospital for different reasons but whatever :V

The first thing Mao noticed was how bright the lights were.

“Oh hey, he’s waking up!“

The second thing Mao noticed was the absolute _unit_ of a badgersitting in the chair next to his bed.“

“Hhghsdfnnaghs???“ he garbled.

"Dude, what?” the stranger laughed out. Frustrated, Mao tried to sit up, only to get hit with a wave of nausea and flop down with a groan.

“Pfff, see? This is what happens when you don’t follow the timesies rules and keep provoking those weirdos during a monster attack, _again_. You get a concussion.“

Mao just stared as a cracker was placed in his hand. The stranger nudged him.

“It’s meant for eating, dummy.”

He blinked.

“... Did the doctor send you?“

“Huh?“ 

Mao reached out and squished his paw against the stranger’s cheek, their uncovered eye popping open in surprise.

“Mao Mao?“

He rubbed his thumb against the soft fur of the other's cheek in an almost hypnotized manner. “Man, you are eye _candy_.“

The badger snorted and tried to get him to eat the cracker again. Mao pushed onward. 

“You’re the prettiest man I’ve ever seen,” he yawned. “Who are you? Are you a model?”

Hot badger guy was covering his face and laugh crying by this point. “Holy shit I have to record this.” * _ahem_ * “My name’s Badgerclops, and you need to eat that cracker.”

 _Badgerclops_. Mao said his name a few times and nodded, nibbling on the saltine. He supposed that made sense, what with the eyepatch and all.

Mao thought for moment before facing the other again. “We should get married.”

“We’re already married, bud.“ Badgerclops said, patting Mao’s arm.

“REALLY!?“

“Mm-hmm, I’m your husband.“

“You’re my _HUSBAND!?!?_ “ Mao exclaimed, eyes wide, mind boggled.

“Yep.“

“Holy shit.“ He paused, staring into space before snapping his attention back to Badgerclops. “How long?“

“Mao you gotta-“

“Do we have kids? Am I a legendary hero yet?“

“Sort of? Just-“

Mao made held his arms out, opening and closing his paws. “Wanna hug you.”

Badgerclops- no, his _husband_ , put his claws on Mao’s arms and gently maneuvered him back onto the bed. Just when he was going to pull away, Mao caught his robo arm. “Have we kissed yet?” he asked.

Badgerclops smiled. “Yeah man, tons of times.” he said, kissing Mao’s forehead.

“ _Wow_...“

“Hhhahaha! Oh my god dude, you’re hella loopy.” 

“No ‘m not!“ 

“Yeah yeah, c’mon and finish your cracker, tough guy.”

“Oh it’s hard. It’s hard, baby it’s hard.“ He bit lightly at the cracker with the hand that wasn’t still holding his husband’s arm. “... Do we call each other baby?“

“I mean, _I_ call you that sometimes.“

Mao nuzzled his cheek against the captive robo arm, the cool metal felt nice and grounding. He jolted back at a sudden whirring sound, the hand part turning into... a blaster??? 

Dilated eyes watched as Badgerclops, who’d also pulled back, scrambled to turn it back before anyone else noticed.

“Mao Mao!“ he stage whispered, “Quit it, you’re gonna get us in trouble!“

“...“

Badgerclops glanced up to see the hero completely focused on his hand, fascinated. 

“Mao Mao?“

Pulling his gaze away, Mao gave him a dopy, shark toothed smile. “Oh my god, I hit the _JACKPOT!!!_ ”

Badgerclops sighed and hoped the doctor would come in soon.

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS: 
> 
> Orangusnake: eugh, god you guys are gross, get a room or something
> 
> BC: how bout you shut up and get a room yourself before i make you
> 
> Mao: *continues to try and flirt with BC*
> 
> Orangusnake: disgusting. HEY DOC, SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE I THINK I'M GONNA HURL


End file.
